


Your Good Boys

by Shes-claws-deep (CyrilOdahviing)



Series: April Sale 2019 [2]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Edging, F/M, Female Dominance, Femdom, Orgasm Control, Praise Kink, Threesome, Wax Play, dom!reader, sub!Doc, sub!Glaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 21:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18533392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrilOdahviing/pseuds/Shes-claws-deep
Summary: For peachs0ju on tumblr~! Glaz and Doc are such good, soft boys, so good and soft that they deserve a bit of a reward.





	Your Good Boys

“Welcome home, Mistress.” Gustave smiles softly up at you from where he’s kneeled on the ground, hands on his thighs and his chin tilted up so you can see the dark collar around his throat. Bare down to his skin, he looks a treat with his softly curling body hair and his scruffy salt and pepper beard. In fact, he looks so warm and so inviting that you reach out to sink your hand into his slowly greying hair.

“Thank you, Gustave. It’s good to be home, baby,” you murmur and lean down for a kiss, dipping your fingers under his collar just to feel his warmth. “Where’s Timur?”

“Getting your room ready, Mistress.” Gustave nods down the hallway. “Would you like me to help you change, Mistress?”

Such a sweet boy. Yet that glimmer of faint lust in his eyes tells you it’s not all out of a desire to serve. After all, he has been puttering around the house with an equally naked Timur for the whole day, unable to touch each other or satiate that sexual need for intimacy.

You grin and tuck your finger into the D ring of his collar, walking slowly so Gustave can follow you while crawling on all fours. “You can undress me in the bedroom, baby.”

“Yes, Mistress,” he purrs.

When you open the door to your room, you find Timur, bare as the day he was born save for his collar, setting up the room for tonight’s playtime. The bench is set up, the floggers and candles and all sorts of toys are neatly laid out on the floor, and it’s just about ready for your return home. Timur whirls around at the sound of the door opening, falling to his knees immediately when he sees that it’s you.

“Welcome home, Mistress.” He bows his head and then tips it up to smile at you.

“Hello, Timur. Come here and give me a kiss.” It’s an order laced with softness, one that Timur obeys all too eagerly as he crawls over, rising up on his knees so you don’t have to bend down so far to reach his lips. The kiss is quick, a mere peck, but it’s enough to make him smile and sigh contentedly. “Mmm, good boy.”

Immediately, the mood in the room changes. It feels charged with energy, with anticipation, as both boys suddenly inch towards you on their knees, drawn closer by that one key phrase ‘Good Boy’. Seeing their eagerness and the twitching of their cocks sparks a fire within you as well, urging you to push one of them down so you can take your fill of their willing bodies. But you know that there is beauty in denial, pleasure in patience, and so you take a deep breath and walk towards the bed.

“Gustave, help me take my clothes off, my love.” While the French doctor works on your blazer and your button up shirt from his kneeling position, you gesture Timur over with your free hands. “Timur, dear, bring me the vibrator, a few sleeves, the candles, and a lighter, would you? And put a towel on the bed, please.”

Both men moan in unison at your commands, the toys you listed making them shudder with excitement at your plans. Timur gets up gracefully but quickly, sourcing around the room for your selected items and putting it on the bedside table to join the lube, condoms, water, and ice. In the meantime, Gustave has you stripped down efficiently, though he takes the time to kiss your skin when it’s revealed. Such a sweetheart. A romantic too, actually, because once you’re completely naked, he takes your hand and kisses your knuckles lovingly, thanking you in that sinful voice of his. 

“Aren’t you just the charmer, my pretty boy,” you coo at him and kiss his lips gently, pulling him up with your hands under his stubbly jaw. “On the bed, my love, I want to sit on your face.”

Gustave actually whimpers out loud and stumbles back, his cock throbbing and bouncing off his belly as he moves, falling against the mattress a little less gracefully than intended. You don’t care though, pushing him down on his back with his legs still hanging off the edge. Your doctor, sweetheart as always, braces his hands on your hips so you don’t topple over as you climb up him, brushing against his cock, the sprinkling of fur on his built chest, over his wide shoulders until you’re over his mouth, your pussy so tantalisingly close that he can’t help but lick your inner thigh.

Giggling, you curl your fingers into his hair to reign him in enough so that you can turn around to face his body. “Easy, baby, let me just,” you moan, “Mmm there we go~” Your voice turns soft and breathy as you press yourself onto his face lightly, just enough to tell him that you want his tongue. Right now.

Your perfect boy obeys instantly, his hands cupping your ass and his forearms pressing against your hips to pull you down harder on his mouth, letting him lick your clit and suck on your folds hungrily. His eagerness makes you whimper and bite your lip, your eyes going hazy as he starts moving his head, maneuvering so he can suckle hard on your clit, using his nose to prod against your ass and your taunt when he lets go of your clit with a sharp pop. For a while, all you can hear is his slurping, his moaning, the pops when he would let go of your flesh, the harsh pants as he fights for air.

“Mistress, may I also-?” Timur comes up behind you, his hands going to your waist above Gustave’s dark forearms. His calloused hands feel different from Gustave’s but are no less warm and perfect.

Leaning back against his strong chest, you shake your head and reach up so you can pull him down for a kiss. “Later, baby. Will you take the vibe and a sleeve and straddle Gustave’s hips? I want to try something.”

Timur is never one to deny you anything, particularly when you ask so sweetly, and he gathers your chosen items, placing it into your hands as he moves to push Gustave higher up on the bed so his weight isn’t fully on the doctor’s legs. Once that’s done, he slings his leg over Gustave’s hips, settling his form so that his balls rest on his fellow pet’s, his cock resting on Gustave’s. Both men moan at the sensation and Timur can’t help but rock his hips instinctually, only stopping when he spots you watching with an amused gaze.

“S-sorry, Mistress,” he murmurs and ducks his head, only to pick it up when you lean forward to steal a kiss from his soft lips.

“No harm done, my love. It’s what I wanted you to do, anyway.”

“Huh?” Is Timur’s confused hum. At least, until you take both their cocks in your hand, pressing and stroking them against each other until both are squirming and moaning and panting harshly. Their cocks grow hard and red hot in your grasp, almost twitching out of your grip when you press their heads together and play with their slits.

“M-mistress!” They cry in unison, Gustave’s hands clamping down on your ass while Timur’s fall on Gustave’s thighs.

“Ssshhh,” you purr and lube up the sleeve, one of your bigger ones. Your boys were wondering why you wanted the sleeve earlier. Well, they’ll figure it out soon enough, you think as you squish their cocks together and stuff them into the ribbed, studded, and dripping wet sleeve. As one, they let out guttural groans and Gustave almost bucks Timur off in his writhing. Luckily Timur is well anchored, his impressive muscles rippling as he fights to pin his lover down. “How’s that feel, my pets?”

“Aa-aaahhh~” They’re speechless, one fluttering his lashes and his nails biting into Gustave’s thighs, while the other whimpers into your soaking wet pussy, his attention briefly taken away from pleasing you. Then, you turn on the vibrator, telling Timur to take it into his hand while he passes you the candles and the lighter.

“M-Mistress, your orders, please?” Timur’s broken moan is harsh, his thumb trembling on the + button.

Snip snip goes the flint on the lighter, a single flame bursting to life that’s quickly transferred over to a pretty pink candle. With the candle in hand and illuminating your face, you smile angelically and rock your hips on Gustave’s face. “I want you both to cum at the same time, my pets. Can you do that?” When they both nod and moan, you swirl the melting wax in your hand and add on, “And if the other isn’t ready, what do you do, Timur?”

The sniper blushes and bucks his hips, his cock sliding against Gustave’s deliciously. “I stop, Mistress.” Even if it means edging the other. Even if it means edging himself. The very thought makes him burn up and he accidentally presses on the button, kicking the vibration up a notch. Instantly, Gustave trembles and starts thrusting upwards uncontrollably, his thighs shaking and mirroring Timur who whimpers loudly and curls downward.

“That’s it, Timur, that’s my good boy.” Entertained by the lewd scene in front of you, you bite your lip and tip the candle over, dripping hot wax all over Gustave’s chest. He arches his back, yelping loudly and turning his head so he can sink his teeth gently into your thigh. Gustave’s always loved wax, always loved the feeling of the heat building on his skin almost to the point of searing him, the pain that blooms over his sensitive nipples when you let the wax build on his perky buds.

Timur, too, isn’t spared. You tell him to lean back, to display his six pack abs and meaty pecs, to allow you to trickle the liquid pink wax all over him until he’s trembling and humping the vibrator as hard as he dares. The motion causes him to shift, for you to miss your intended target of his stomach and for the wax to land on the base of his cock instead. His bright blue eyes blow wide and he starts to sputter, “I’m close-I’m close-!”

“Gustave?”

The boy under you shakes his head and you relay it to the sniper, who nearly has tears in his eyes as he wrenches the sleeve off himself. Harsh pants fill the air and puff against your sodden pussy lips, both men trembling from their denied orgasm, though one was certainly worse off than the other. “That’s a good boy, Timur. I’m so happy that you stopped, my pretty boy.”

“Th-thank you, Mistress,” he pants out, his flush starting to recede.

Under you, Gustave whines, “What about me?”

You laugh and drip more wax on Gustave’s belly, tracing the valleys of his muscles with the pink liquid. “You’re a very good boy, too, Gustave. You’re so pretty with all this wax over you, so handsome, I just want to rub myself all over you.” Then you grind hard, his tongue slipping as far into you as he can manage, and you grin. “But I’m already doing that, aren’t I, baby? I’m rubbing myself all over your face and you love it, don’t you? God, you’re such a good boy, Gustave.”

He nods feverishly and gets back to work, putting his all into it this time and actually creeps his hands inwards so his fingers tug your pussy apart, giving him space to stuff his face into your inner lips.

Liquid pleasure floods you in a harsh wave, making you tremble and yelp out, hunching forward enough that Timur can reach out to kiss you. And that’s what he does after he stuffs both his cock and Gustave’s back into the sleeve. The vibrator is loud, almost obnoxiously so, and yet it’s drowned out by Gustave’s hungry kissing and slurps, Timur’s muffled whimpers, and your own loud moans.

“Get to the edge now,” you demand, a hand sinking into Timur’s hair while the other holds the candle aloft. “I’m gonna cum and you’re both going to cum with me.”

“Yes, Mistress!” Timur doubles his efforts on the cock sleeve, fucking it in earnest and helping Gustave who’s pinned down by the combined weight of you and Timur on his beautiful body. Within a few minutes, Gustave is at that precipice, his moans vibrating through you and his fingers slipping on your soaked skin. He scratches and digs into you, his burly arms trembling and squeezing as he fights to hold on until his fellow pet is at that same edge.

Luckily for him, he doesn’t have to wait long, because more wax on Timur’s cock does the trick. He yelps out that he’s close, his hand shifting from Gustave’s thigh to his belly, bracing himself as he fucks the sleeve hard.

And you? Well, you’re hurtling towards that edge quickly but not quickly enough. Not fast enough to outpace the boys. In an attempt to hasten your own pleasure, you drag Timur’s head down so he’s suckling and feasting on your breasts, his teeth threatening your flesh and leaving sharp stings behind as he tries to fit as much of your tit into his mouth as possible. “Mmhh-yes! Timur just a little-put a finger inside me, Gustave. Gustave-ah-that’s a g-goood boy-YEE-sSS!”

You cum with a loud, breathy moan, your thighs snapping shut and your hand clawing at Timur’s thick muscle-roped shoulder to anchor yourself. For what feels like forever, you float in a daze, sharp, delicious pleasure shaking you and wiping every thought from your mind. Dimly, you feel droplets of some liquid splattering all over your thighs and some on your belly, sticking and rolling down your curves.

When you regain your sight, you see Timur gently wresting the still lit candle from your hand, his cock still sandwiched within the stretched sleeve with Gustave’s own. Their cocks are shiny, puffy, bright red from their exertion with trails of cum dotting the sleeve, their heads, and all over Gustave’s wax-spattered belly. It’s a sight to behold, one that you can finally admire as you topple over to lie on the pillows tiredly. Gustave’s chest is heaving, cracks forming in the wax, pearly cum dampening what skin isn’t covered in pink, and your slick coating his face. For Timur, he’s covered in sweat, his weak limbs trembling a little as he gets off Gustave shakily and removes the sleeve with a wince.

“You did so good, my boys,” you croon tiredly, taking a cloth to wipe Gustave’s face off. “You did so well, pleasing me and obeying me. Oh, I have the best boys in the whole wide world.”

Gustave grins up at you, his lips pursing so he can kiss your wrist as it passes his mouth. Timur, too, blushes and grins, crawling onto the bed so he can beg for more kisses and more praises.


End file.
